Trouble with Life
by holywakamoly
Summary: It happens when Evan and Hank are younger. And Evan gets into trouble, with Hank. Warning: Spanking ahead.


**Hank and Evan Lawson were fighting, about Evan's curfew once again. Evan felt that he was old enough to hang out and party till late, whereas Hank the old protective brother coming to the front thought differently.**

"**Evan, do not dare defy me on this, I'm warning you. I want you back by 1am, the latest." Hank told Evan who was leaving the house readily. **

"**Whatever, **_**Mom**_**" Evan wanted to leave as soon as possible. He didn't get Hank. He was 18 for god's grace. Hank was 24 but behaved like an old grandma. He wanted Evan home by 12am, but that was when the party really got going. **

**Hank called Evan to warn him, but the message only went to voicemail. Hank continued with the Financial Accounts of HankMed. He owned his own practice, and for that he was thankful daily. **

**The paperwork mostly killed him; and Evan. He had gotten another letter from the school, National University, mentioning Evan's constant tardiness, and dropping of grades.**

**The grades which usually were A's and B's were falling to C's and D's. He wanted to talk to Evan over the weekend, and spend time, but Evan had other plans with his new friends. The new friends who smoked and drank, who came in late to class, and in class were always interrupting the teacher. He suspected them of doing drugs, but nothing was confirmed. **

**It was already 2.30am, and Hank Lawson wasn't a man to be messed with. He was angry and it was purely meant for the younger of the two Lawson. Evan Lawson, was still partying at Club 2040, a club for the popular. He didn't care what was going in life. He loathed school, and the attitude of his brother. All he wanted to do was party, and live life.**

**Suddenly, he was hauled by his collar, and off his feet, to a quieter part of the Club, which wasn't too quiet. He turned to yell at whoever it was. And literally squeaked; and shut his mouth. He knew when to value his life but, he tried to explain, Hank didn't listen. All Hank did, was to turn, and walked out of the Club, and expecting Evan to follow behind him.**

**Evan had 2 options. Option 1 "Run, and hide out for a couple of days". Option 2 "Follow Hank". He was all ready for the first option, and he was even making a plan of whom to run to but was too late, Hank came back to the corner, and took a hold of Evan's neck, and all but dragged him back to Hank's car.**

"**Bro, I can..." Evan tried to speak, but was cut short by Hank; "Can it, Buddy, not a word". **

"**But..."Evan muttered.**

"**Evan, listen to me. Not. A. Word. I will not hesitate to pull over to scold you right here in public, you get me?" Hank spoke to Evan face to face. Hank started to drive back to the Lawson's place in the Hills. Evan did not reply, he just stared at Hank like Hank grew another head.**

"**Evan, do you get me?" Hank repeated. There was only silence, and Hank wanted to get a point across to Evan. Hank stopped the car, at the side of the road.**

"**Yeah, bro, I get you crystal clear, com'on bro, and drive on, seriously, bro" Evan rattled off quickly once he realized that Hank would deal with him in public, if he wanted to rebel to Hank in public. If Evan wanted to run, Hank could have caught Evan pretty easily, seeing as Hank worked out daily. Hank nodded and drove on.**

**Evan thought about what could have pissed his brother off this bad, usually he would wait at home, not drag him out from somewhere, even a club. He looked at the time, it was 3am. He always broke the curfew, and he would do it more if he had the chance. It couldn't be his grades, he knew he was falling, but he had a plan to get it up, by the end of the semester, maybe.**

**Halfway through the drive, and thinking, Evan fell asleep. Well asleep. Hank turned off engine, only to realize that there were soft snores coming from his left. He turned to see his younger brother, calmly sleeping while he was so angry. The anger left instantly, and a smile replaced it. **

**Evan was a cute kid, looking all messy and grown up, while acting all childishly when things never went his way. He tried to wake Evan up, but the kid didn't want to wake fully, and Hank was left carrying most of Evan's weight, but he didn't mind, as Evan was pretty much a lightweight to him. **

**He put Evan on his own bed, and removed his shoes, socks, jeans and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. After putting Evan to bed, Hank went to bed, too. Around five something, Hank woke up to something, or someone trying to crawl into his chest.**

"**Evan, what are you doing in my bed?" Hank muttered groggily.**

"**Nothing, bro, can't sleep" Evan said, sounding fully awake, and this woke Hank up, fully alert.**

"**What's wrong, feeling sick, dizzy?" Hank asked worriedly, both the doctor, and the big brother coming up front.**

**Evan just shrugged, and continued laying on Hank's chest, unmoving. Hank checked if Evan had any temperature, and found it normal. He started rubbing Evan's back, soothingly, like when Evan was sick, or afraid. Sooner that Hank had expected Evan slept, on Hank's chest.**

**Hank woke up at 10am, letting Evan sleep in bed, a bit longer. He knew Evan was going to have to explain alot, and Hank wanted the truths, and Hank knew today was a very long day for both him, and Evan, mentally and physically. Evan usually came to sleep with him when he needed comfort or just attention. **

**After doing the chores, and doing some basic exercises, he went to wake Evan up, for some early morning jogging. Evan would whine and moan, usually but not today. Evan was already in trouble and he couldn't afford any more trouble on his plate this weekend, if he knew what was good for him.**

**Evan woke to Hank's voice telling him to get out of bed. "Evan, get up. Hey, I am not kidding, buddy. You better be out of bed in 5 minutes.' Hank said loudly, and left. **

**He went to take some of Evan's clothes for him to wear later. Evan was pondering to stay in Hank's bed, the softer and nicer one even though both beds were the same. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his head. He felt little crappy, not so much after waking yesterday night and taking the aspirin left at his bedside, and after that he couldn't sleep, so he went to Hank's room. Somewhere, there, he felt asleep again. He thought he wouldn't be able to, but he did.**

**Hank came back in to find Evan still in bed; he took off the covers and was rewarded with grumbles. "I'll get up soon, bro. Chillax, and gimme the covers. I'm freezing my ass off." Evan grumbled.**

** Hank was not in the mood and he had warned Evan beforehand, so he bent down and scooped Evan over his shoulder, and into the shower, all the while Evan screaming to put him the fuck down. He put Evan in the shower, and told him "Evan Lawson. Shower. 10 minutes. Watch the language, and if you're late, I will not hesitate to shower and dress you myself."**

"**I'm counting now, and I left you clothes." Hank left the room, to make a protein shake for both of them. **

"**What the fucking bug, crawled up his ass, damn it!" Evan muttered all the way showering and dressing. He didn't want his brother wrath on him anymore, but he had a feeling today was going to be his worst day ever in his 18 years ever. **

"**Drink up, little brother, we're going jogging, me and you" Hank said, already finishing his shake, all the while looking at Evan and daring him to say anything else to defy him**

"**Umm, bro, is this punishment?" Evan asked at the front door, drinking only half the protein shake, left for him.**

'**You call this punishment? For what you have done this past few weeks? Don't get me started, Ev, we haven't even talked yet" Hank said, all the while looking so calmly at him, but Evan could sense the anger behind the words.**

**Evan just followed behind Hank, Evan knew he was in a world of major trouble. The last time, he went this far, Hank spanked him, and made sure that he couldn't sit properly for a week at least. That was stealing from Hank and it was only for 50 dollars, the things he did for money. But this was compared nothing to that. **

**This time he broke a curfew, and he didn't know what else that Hank knew, that he didn't know that Hank knew. He was basically screwed three ways from hell.**

"**Com'on Evan, run with me, not behind me, and put off that sour face, it's not a nice look" Hank urged him. Evan looked at Hank, and went to run beside him. After another 5 minutes, Evan felt like he could die.**

**He stopped halfway and sat on the nearest bench he could find, Hank went on, and came back a minute later, with a bottle of water. **

"**Thanks Hank, I would've died. Can I go home in a car, man?" Evan literally pleaded without going on his knees.**

"**Only a few more minutes, and we'll reach home, kiddo" Hank replied.**

**They both made their way home slowly, talking about random things, and how Hank's practice was going, and Evan talked about anything and everything under the sun, as he felt like all the lies were going to come crashing down on his head. **

**Hank will be pissed with him and that he could bet a thousand bucks, even though he was flat broke. Stealing from him was one thing, but Hank couldn't stand people who lied, smoked and/or drank all the time and Evan fit right into that category for right now. He knew smoking was bad, but it was cool to smoke, and he didn't care what Hank thought of him anymore.**

**He was 18, he could make choices, and he wouldn't get into trouble would he, for making the choices he wanted to make? He was officially freaked out. Hank was the kind of guy, who would punish you as he deemed fit, and that would usually lead Evan to lots of explaining. **

"**God, save me, for once can?" muttered Evan and hoping for Hank not to overhear him.**

"**Who are you talking to, Evan? We're going for breakfast at Chicky's Break on Summerset Lane, bathe and let's meet in 30." Hank told Evan or more like demanded of Evan.**

**Evan all but ran to his room and slammed it shut. He was fucking screwed. Hank was messing with his head wasn't he? That fucked up bitch. **

"**Okay, think Ev, admit and accept? Or hide out at Ian's? Damn it Hank. I hate you when you get all big brotherly. It's scary and annoying unless another person is on the receiving end of your wrath. I'm praising him, even now? What the hell has gotten into me?" Evan all but rambled, thoughts jumbled.**

"**Evan, 25 more minutes." Hank yelled at his room.**

"**Shut up, Hank. IMMA TRYING TA THINK, BITCH!" Evan yelled without knowing he was yelling. **

"**OH MY GA..., AHH!" **

**The door slammed open, and there stood Hank, with disbelief and anger in his face. Evan backed all the way to other corner of the bedroom. He started rambling, all the while trying to find a way out of this relatively unharmed.**

"**I swear, I didn't mean that, it just came outta nowhere, bro. You've gotta believe me. I swear"**

"**Out of nowhere? FIRST, stop moving, Evan Lawson. Sit at the end of the bed, and remain quiet. You've done nothing, but whine, moan, and yell for the couple of weeks. You want to tell me what's going on, little brother?" Hank all but ordered of Evan, who followed whatever his older brother had just said. **

**Evan just sat there, and looked at his older brother. Hank couldn't believe Evan at all, while trying to bond with him, Evan ends up calling him names? What was up with Evan anyway?**

"**I'm sorry, Hank, I'm extremely jumpy" Evan explained.**

"**Kiddo, what's wrong? Stop lying by the way. I know you have been, but I gave you time, as you were growing older and more responsible, but now I'm thinking differently" Hank told Evan, sitting across him in a chair. Just waiting for Evan to spill his guts, or lie to him like he had this past three weeks.**

"**Can we have breakfast first? Please bro, I really feel crappy, and I'm just crazy, man" Evan pleaded. **

**He needed to get his act straight, so Hank know he was lying, and let him get away with it? Damn, he fucked this all himself. Fuck yourself, Evan Lawson. Hank didn't know what was running through his younger brother's head.**

**They both had breakfast quietly with Hank making them pancakes, and them making small talk. Evan couldn't really concentrate on his meal. He couldn't keep his mind off the up-coming event that was going to happen really soon. He knew it was going to get bad really soon, really fast. **

**Hank had already warned him twice, and yet he couldn't help his brain wandering around the whole stupid shenanigan, that was his life right now. **

**Evan thought "Damn, I hate studying, it's all so boring. I mean, that stupid teacher, and that fucken' bully, damn this shit to hell."**

"**Evan Lawson, eat your meal, before I force-feed you" Hank told Evan when he saw Evan's mind wandering once again. **

"**Hank, what exactly do you know?" Evan asked so quietly that Hank had to strain his ears to listen.**

"**Kiddo, eat up. We'll talk later, alright?" Hank told Evan gently.**

**Evan ate up quickly, and just went to the kitchen to wash his plate, and quickly went to his room, and hid out there. He needed to think, and think fast was what he needed to do. **

**Hank, just sat at the kitchen table, watching Evan, his movements, and the scrunched up face that was there for almost three weeks. He thought was a phase that Evan was going through. Hank and Evan's mum died when Evan was 12, and by that time their father had already left them with nothing. Hank was already 18, and he was mostly independent, unlike Evan who was just growing up.**

**Even as a kid, Evan was your typical scrawny kid, all bones, and no muscles, constantly getting into fights. When Evan found out that their mum died, he changed. Evan became more rebellious, more whining, more tantrums, staying out. Evan grew out of that, Hank had thought nothing more. Now, he started again. **

**Evan was thinking if he should spill all or just make more lies to cover all the previous lies? Was it really that worth it? Did Hank even want him anymore, after all of this went down? Would he disown Evan like their Dad did on him?**

**Hank knocked on the door, and Evan opened it slowly, looking all petrified for all the right reasons. "So, Evan anything you'd wanna tell me? Look at me, Ev." Hank asked Evan.**

**Evan looked up slowly his older brother, and felt like the world was crashing down, and he was going to spill all to Hank. He couldn't live with all this shit, surrounding him. **

"**Imma sorry, bro, I'm so fucken' sorry" Evan started rambling. **

"**EVAN! I told you, watch the vulgarities, you can explain to me slowly, and I promise I will try to help you okay, buddy?" Hank explained to Evan gently. **

**Evan just curled up on his bed at one corner, and Hank went to sit beside him, and Evan tried to come closer to Hank even though it was impossible to sit closer to one another. **

**Evan just started talking about what he and his friends have been doing, and how he felt his school was so boring and what was really bothering him, which was feeling like sooner or later Hank was going to leave him, like how their mum and dad did. **

**Hank all through this time only held Evan as close as he could, and swiped his fingers over Evan's cheeks, every time stray tears fell from his eyes. **

"**Evan, baby, I couldn't ever leave you, even if you killed the rest of the world, I'd still be here, supporting and loving you."**

"**Promise? Pinky promise?" Evan muttered.**

"**Yeah, kiddo." It was times like this, when Hank knew that deep down even if Evan wanted to grow up, there was still the small kid that always made Hank happy. **

"**One more thing, you're grounded for the next whole week, with me. You have a 10 o'clock bedtime, no bargains, and more chores. I'm seeing your homework every day. You'll call me before you leave school and after you reach home, if I ain't home." Hank told Evan all the while with Evan grimacing with each added requirement. **

"**I... Alright bro" Evan coincided. **

"**Com'on, on to the other part of the punishment" Hank added, and with that Evan jumped over Hank and tried to bolt from the room, only that Hank pulled on Evan's low-cut jeans hard, and Evan landed right on Hank. **

**Hank kept in that position with a hand-lock around his body, and Evan just trashed around looking for a way to get out of this.**

"**I can keep doing this all day, I got my PA to take care of any matters that will crop up, and she'll only call me, if she really needs me badly, buddy" Hank told him, all smugly.**

"**Bro, you're already punishing me man, why the need for this?" Evan all but whined to Hank, still trying to find a way out from Hank's arm.**

**Evan wriggled, begged and pleaded, only to no avail, Hank didn't want to budge, and trying to dislodge him was like trying to dislodge a huge tree from your body. Hank watched Evan doing everything he could.**

"**Ev, I'm not going to move, or re-think this punishment, so you can stop before I increase the amount of spanks you're going to get." Hank told Evan, who stilled once hearing what was going to come, and Hank held on to Evan, and made him lie on Hank's knees.**

"**Bro, I swear on my entire existence that I will never ever try to do something like this ever again, can you give me a chance?" Evan asked to which Hank replied "Ev, you had three weeks to confide all these to me, and you chose not to, you'd have to take it"**

**Then Hank commenced the punishment, slowly, and steadily, all the while Evan wriggled on his lap. Sooner, than he had expected, Evan burst into tears, just tears steadily crying and crying. Hank didn't stop, he continued spanking Evan and started to lecture Evan, and stilled to talk to Evan. **

"**SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK".**

"**Evan, I already told you beforehand, when you entered university do. NOT. SMOKE and DRINK," and with that Hank continued the punishment.**

"**SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK", Evan started sobbing loudly, Evan couldn't take pain, even a paper cut, would get him to start whining. **

"**I told you to keep up your grades, I warned you to come back early, and on time, so that you could get to school on time. I demand PUNTUALITY, and I have told you many times, over and over, Evan" **

"**SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK", Evan was taking the punishment all the while crying and pulling on Hank's leg, begging him to stop spanking him. **

"**SPANK, SPANK" "I want to apologise to your teacher, on Monday, and then I want to carefully pick the friends you've been hanging out with".**

"**SPANK, SPANK, SPANK", "and what's more, I will bring you to school every morning. I will spank you every day; if I see the need to if I see your grades slipping or you being tardy.**

"**SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK", and with that Evan all but screamed "Yes, Hank, I promise, no more bad things. Please Hank, it hurts"**

"**Evan, it'll hurt, that's the point, just a few more." "SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK".**

**Evan sobbed even louder even if it was possible, and Hank was rubbing Evan's back, soothing him. He made Evan sit on his lap, like they used to do back when Evan was still a kid, when Mum had punished him and he came to Hank for comfort.**

"**Com'on Kiddo, it wasn't that hard", he told Evan, who sniffled loudly, and glared at him, wriggling on his lap, to find a more comfortable spot to sit in, when he couldn't he just laid there like a defeated man.**

"**It wasn't your ass was it? Your hand is huge, and I'm skinny, Hank." Evan muttered into Hank's neck.**

"**You brought this on, buddy, not me" Hank replied, just swatting Evan's sore ass one more time. **

**Hank moved back to the headboard for the bed, with Evan just clinging onto his shoulders, trying to get as much comfort as he could. They both sat there with Evan clinging on, and Hank soothing Evan.**

**Eventually Evan fell asleep, and Hank left Evan there to sleep, and went down to make a late lunch for both him and Evan. He made burgers, just for Evan, as the kid would eat them, but give him vegetables, he would suddenly become extremely full. Kids nowadays.**

**Evan woke up to find an empty bed, a sore ass, and the smell of burgers, coming from the kitchen. He couldn't believe how much it had hurt, and boy, did it hurt now, like a mutha-fucken' ass. **

**He went to find Hank, who was watching the Sports Channel, Wrestling, and looking all comfortable. Hank heard the tell-tale signs of grumbles, and footsteps, and waited to see what Evan would do. As he presumed, Evan took the burger and on the other side of the couch that Hank had sat on, he sat on a pillow, eating quietly. **

**Hank knew they hadn't done this after Hank got a job to be a house call doctor, it was just too busy, and now he was going to prioritise his time, between work, and his brother, Evan.**

**Slowly, during the whole thing, Evan moved closer and closer towards Hank, ending up with Hank's arm on his shoulder, and him just resting his head on Hank's chest. **


End file.
